


Moments

by moonlight_bae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_bae/pseuds/moonlight_bae
Summary: Drabble collection about Sasuke and Hinata's relationship.Chapters aren't related to each other and can be read separately.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Lilac

Lilac is not just a bunch of delicate petals on the bushes under their windows. It's a color relentlessly followed Hinata everywhere, dissolved in her and constantly flickering here and there. It hides in the shades of her clothes that haven't changed since childhood. The Hyuuga clan traditionally wears white — a symbol of purity and severity. But Hinata chooses lilac for herself. She doesn't even remember why. Hanabi, for example, prefers orange. Hinata wears the color of Susanoo multiplied by pallor three times. Not as bright and aggressive, but velvety and soft as her whole essence.

Sasuke is sure that Hinata's chakra is also lilac, lighter than his own, but related in shade. This is how it should be according to nature: they are so different, but at the same time, inexorably close to each other.

The pale lilac color also hides in Hinata's eyes. It's hard to see, but possible. Sasuke learned how to do it: when Hinata lies beneath him, giving him hot breaths, their noses almost touch, and Sasuke drowns in the dangerous dull white haze of the Byakugan, which is diluted with a muted shade of lilac right in front of him. 

In the midst of flowering, a branch of lilac invariably adorns their dining table, and no one brushes the fallen petals, already withered, darkened with bronze marks of dryness, away from the tablecloth. This untidiness turned into a kind of cosiness for both. Feeling at home is built on little things like this. Their small common house is not perfect like an ancestral manor. It took a quiet place at the end of the earth, away from the bustle of crowded villages.

Even the cream that Hinata puts on her face at night, has the color of lilac and smells like it. It's chill and melts on the skin instantly, like the most delicate soufflé. Sasuke senses this as Hinata playfully rubs his cheek with the finger she just dipped in the jar. Now he also smells of lilac, he smells of her, Hinata, and this excites the senses with a strange lust, his eternal possessive attitude and desire to possess.

Hinata's long hair reaches her waist. Sasuke likes to interfere with her usual morning ritual, taking a hard comb out of her hands and separating her bluish black strands on his own. A pair of dry lilac petals falls out of the hair. They must have got entangled in Hinata's hair when Sasuke threw her onto the bed last night, right on top of freshly picked armfuls of thin branches hidden by the opulence of hundreds of small flowers. He smirks at his thought, continuing to gently run the comb from top to bottom. In response, the thick wall of hair shimmers with a healthy shine.

Returning from another mission, Sasuke finds Hinata with a garden shovel in hand, swarming in the ground surrounded by seedlings, which are waiting in the wings.

"I thought it would be nice to plant a couple more bushes, they will so nicely ennoble our courtyard".

Hinata beams, pleased with her idea, and Sasuke shakes his head, not holding back a smile. Soon their entire courtyard will be a lilac garden, but what does he care if it makes Hinata happy? If he had his way, he would eat this lilac for breakfast, lunch and dinner, so long as it never ceases to remind that he and Hinata have something in common. Home, affection, life?


	2. Cherry

Today their dinner is simple as never before. No one bothered to buy groceries and they realized it after dark.

"I'm too lazy to go to the store", Hinata waves away. "But we have something".

She takes out a clear bowl from the refrigerator. It filled to the brim with richly scarlet, almost burgundy large cherries. The other day Sasuke bought it at the market on the way back from a mission, and they both forgot about it.

"They are already overripe, we need to eat faster", Hinata gives her verdict and immediately tosses one of the round fruits into her mouth.

Sasuke focuses too closely on the way Hinata's pinkish lips clasp the cherry for a moment, and then it immediately disappears inside the neat mouth. She even chews aesthetically, if such a word can be applied at all. Sasuke eagerly catches every movement of her facial expressions and every sound, including the sound of teeth hitting a hard cherry stone.

Hinata fishes it out of her mouth, licking it for some reason — Sasuke's heart skips a beat — and she throws it into a plate. The stone hits the porcelain loudly. Hinata grabs the next cherry.

"Try it, it's delicious", she offers. "We have nothing else".

He follows her example. Eating ripe cherries is addictive, although Sasuke would prefer sour over sweet. But the appetite with which Hinata eats, savoring each new fruit, cannot leave him indifferent and literally infects him. She doesn't even have to try, and Sasuke wonders if he's really okay if she just needs to eat for him to admire her? He's hungry, but not for food. It's all about her, about Hinata.

"Shall I bake a cherry pie tomorrow?" Hinata says thoughtfully and Sasuke grimaces in displeasure. A chuckle escapes Hinata's wet lips which she just ran her tongue over. "Yes, I know you don't like it. It's just thinking out loud".

The bowl empties swiftly, and now the last cherry alluringly gleams with a ripe side at the bottom, when Sasuke suddenly moves forward, intercepting it before Hinata. 

"What the hell...", it can be read in the eyes of a bewildered girl. But Sasuke has time before her question: he sends the red fruit into Hinata's mouth, as if by chance brushing her lips with his fingers. In response, she casually touches these fingers with her tongue. Sasuke casually removes them rather slowly.

Without biting through the cherry right away, Hinata takes the wet fruit out of her mouth and licks it at last with such an appetite, as if it were the most tasty dainty in the world. 

"Delicious. We have to buy more".

"I'd rather you lick something different now in the same way", Sasuke's voice goes down and he looks intently at her.

"Come on", Hinata grins knowingly and jokingly throws the cherry stone at him. Sasuke deftly catches it and treats it like some kind of jewel that has just been in her tempting mouth. He wonder if the taste of cherries remained on her tongue.

Sasuke wants to check it out as soon as possible, and they obviously have the same desires. Hinata squints her eyes playfully and cranes her neck in anticipation of a kiss.


	3. Powder

This time, a difficult mission didn't pass without a trace. Hinata returns with a broken arm and bruises on her face. She's exhausted, but still happy she coped with the task.

Crimson patches of fresh bruises spill over the milky white skin, but this doesn't make Hinata any less charming. Only her mouth, clenched in a fit of pain, distorts her habitually serene expression, and Sasuke bewitched to watch as white teeth dig into her bloodshot lower lip. Hinata doesn't let out a sigh or groan. She endures and even tries to squeeze a faint smile when Sasuke passes a piece of cotton wool soaked in alcohol over a shiner on a painfully swollen cheekbone.

"It's good the eyes aren't injured", he pulls aside her straight bangs to press his lips against her smooth forehead.

"I take care about them", Hinata chuckles, and Sasuke can't take his eyes off her fluttering eyelashes.

A tear freezes in the corner of her eye, but with an effort of will, Hinata doesn't let it flow down, hiding a temporary weakness. Nothing eludes Sasuke unnoticed.

She doesn't look out into the street, waiting for all traces to disappear. This is unusual for Hinata: she hadn't worried about her appearance before. Maybe the problem is growing up? Does this happen to every girl who realizes it's time to call herself a woman? Sasuke desperately wants to take Hinata out for a walk and make up for the lack of fresh air. Without walking, she slowly fades like a greenhouse flower without sunlight.

"I'm not going anywhere today", she refuses, looking back at the book on her lap.

Judging by the cover, she again reads something about non-standard taijutsu techniques; Sasuke doesn't even go into details. Why would she do this, if he's able to protect from everything in the endless world? He doesn't understand the desire to cripple herself in a relatively peaceful time, when there is no shortage of shinobi military strength and there is always someone to put things in order. Hinata stubbornly continues to take on missions in an effort to increase her rank. Sasuke doesn't stop her because he wants to respect Hinata's decisions, unlike many others. 

One morning, he comes home with a small box and hands it to Hinata without a word.

"That's for me?" she asks as if there is someone else in the room and Sasuke just handed a mysterious gift not to her. Inside there is an elegant silver box, which turns out to be an ordinary face powder with a brush included. Hinata thoughtfully dips her finger into the crumbly pinkish powder that exudes a sugary perfumery scent. She rubs it in her fingers, brings it closer to her nose. Particles of a cosmetic product in an unknown way fly into the nostrils, forcing her to sneeze loudly.

Hinata is twenty and she has never used powder until today. Sasuke was smarter, finding salvation for her tainted beauty. And where could he find it? How did he choose the right one? Hinata doesn't ask questions, a simple gratitude is enough from her side.

Hinata's right arm is still bent motionless under the bandage, and Sasuke takes on a simple task. He gently brush over the abrasions until the color of the powder finally matches the tone of her fair skin. He acts with concentration, and Hinata can only watch in amazement as Sasuke occasionally blinks, tickling her face with the bristles of a brush. Perhaps no action in the world seems to her so inconsistent with Sasuke's brute strength, which allowed him to smash several opponents to pieces with one blow of chakra. However, he knows how to be careful when it's necessary.

"I think it's done", Sasuke glances over her face once more and leaves the powder aside.

Hinata looks in the mirror, her fingertips hesitantly touching her skin, absolutely smooth, like a blank canvas.

"Now it's beautiful", she smiles.

Sasuke shrugs distantly and nonchalantly, as if Hinata doesn't notice how greedily he looks at her with his black Uchiha eyes.

"For me it has always been".


End file.
